


What love is

by Metztlilua



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bad Fic, Drug Use, F/M, Frerard, Love, M/M, My Chemical Romance Break Up, My First Work in This Fandom, Revenge Era Frank Iero, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metztlilua/pseuds/Metztlilua
Summary: Frank trying to figure out what love is through the years
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way, implied Frerard - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	What love is

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back (when they announced their comeback) but couldn’t bring myself to post it cause I was scared, but since were quarantined I though why not  
> It’s kinda lame I’m sorry

When they first meet, Frank is nineteen, and after less than a year, he confesses to Gerard, but the older boy tells him that he doesn't know what love is

He's wrong tho, he knows

The first time frank looks into Gerard's eyes, he thinks he might understand what love is.

He isn't supposed to be there, but something strange that feels like fate pulls at him and he stumbles inside the studio, there's no audio manager so he supposes they're still just rehearsing, Gerard is singing with his mouth ridiculously close to the microphone and Frank chuckles, he can't really make out what he's saying, but when he looks up it's green against brown and the word stops for just a second

-hey there. A curly head calls out for his attention, they all are dressed in layers and layers of black but they are awfully nice, and when they head outside for a break and share a cigarette, he feels intrigued And maybe love is all about curiosity, all about that first look.

When they finish recording their first album, Frank has trouble focusing on his guitar with the way Gerard's lips touch the microphone when he sings, with the way his hair sticks to his face and the way he dances (it's awful, but Frank lives for it) and when Gerard smiles that way to him during interviews, he feels his dick full-on throb against his jeans.

And frank has never thought that love is all sex but maybe wanting to fuck the brains out of Gerard non-stop night and day is what love is?

Over the years, he realizes that maybe love is a little more complicated than that Love is about trust, like the way Gerard tells him EVERYTHING, the way Gerard knows everything about him, by the end of their first tour, he feels like he knows him better than he knows himself, and he kind of wants to tell him again, and he wants to say that he now knows what love is, but Gerard has his first panic attack in front of him so he stays quiet.

But yeah, he now for sure knows what love is.

When they record their third album, Gerard has another breakdown, this time it's less noticeable, for example, Mikey and Ray can't always tell when Gerard is having a bad day, but Frank can, so whenever he can, he buys Gerard some notebooks or takes him to get coffee, he poses so he can draw him and he stays up for hours on end, listening to Gerard's new ideas on songs, on a comic book he's been wanting to write, anything so he won't dip back into the dark whole that he was trapped in, Gerard buys him a new guitar, too, they change the strings to it and he says thank you to him, and the change it's so silent that when he notices, it's way too late, and now they're too wrapped around each other, needing each other, and maybe love is about knowing exactly what your partner needs even if they don't.

After the album is out, it gets a little better, and for seven months straight, he keeps an eye on Gerard, they're on tour and everybody is fucked up, so it takes quite some time for him (for everybody) to notice, somehow Gerard is all-new, he jokes around with people and he tries to cheer him up sometimes as well. He smiles again, a little TOO much if Frank might say So he tries to investigate, and when he finds out, he feels like the world is spiraling out of control, and Frank didn't think love could be about worrying, yet here he is, years into knowing Gerard, worried sick, holding his hair back as he pukes out whatever mixture of alcohol and drugs he's taken today, Mikey's On the phone with a doctor who says he "can be there in like an hour" and he can't help but wonder if that will be fast enough, Ray is bringing back literal gallons of water into the back of the bus, he's pissed, but mostly he seems worried, Frank can tell by the traces of tears on his cheeks and the way he yells at Gerard every time he sees him.

They miss eight concerts after that.

And maybe Gerard WAS right, and he doesn't know at all what love is, for a brief moment he had an idea, but now he doesn't know if what he feels is love, because he's sure is not supposed to hurt But it hurts, it hurts like hell to see Gerard high or drunk off his ass It hurts to see him take both girls and boys into the back of the bus after concerts And it hurts to see him hugging Lindsey And when they get married it hurts so much he feels like he might fall apart.

Now it's different, it's been ages since they first saw each other, but frank knows what love is, knew the moment Jamia kissed him under the rain, knew when she smiled at him trough her veil the day they got married, knew when his son was born, and then knew again when his daughters were born, he knew what love is, KNOWS.

And yeah, for over ten years he was madly In love with Gerard, and that was love as well, or at least a shadow of it, but things change and those kisses they shared are nothing but a memory now, and he's truly thankful, that Gerard rejected him the first time he said I LOVE YOU because he probably wouldn't have known what he knows now, and so, for all times sake he says it again

The roar of the crowd is surprisingly loud and it makes it difficult for frank to hear correctly, but he gets close to Gerard and whisper-shouts it in his ear

-I LOVE YOU! Gerard looks at him and smiles, one of his old smiles into this new Gerard, the one that's happy and healthy and he swings his arm over franks shoulders, kissing his forehead

-I LOVE YOU TOO! and they come out to give their first concert since they broke up, and yeah Frank knows What love is


End file.
